Vendajes
by Coco-tan
Summary: Siempre era igual, venia todo herido como un gato callejero, se dejaba curar, me daba un beso en su frente, un regalo y se iba sin decir nada más ¿Que clase de relación era esta?...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

Hora de inicio: 19:53 pm 11/06/2017

Pareja: Chat Noir x Marinette

* * *

 **Vendajes**

 **I**

 **Herido**

* * *

03:12 am

Yo me encontraba dormida plácidamente cuando escuché 3 golpes provenientes de mi ventada, creía que solo era el viento golpeteando contra los cristales, por lo que solo me di vuelta para seguir descansando.

Tres golpes se volvieron a escuchar donde mismo junto con un susurro que no entendí, por lo decidí medio levantarme para ver que era o si era yo medio soñando. Cuando medio abrí los ojos terminé de espabilar al ver a Chat Noir todo herido y más de un brazo que inclusive de noche veía la sangre caer rápidamente encendí la lampara de mi mesita de noche y fui hacia él.

— **¡Chat!** — Dije un poco bajo pues mis padres dormían en la planta de abajo, me apresure para abrir el vitral para que pudiera entrar, si bien era primavera, en las noches las temperaturas solían bajar a menudo y hoy se sentía aún más fresco, pues a media noche había llovido.

— **Qué bueno que me abriste bichito, me estaba congelando ahí afuera** — Me dijo cuándo le deje pasar y se sentara en mi sillón, quite mis libros y mis cosas para que tuviera más espacio y los puse en mi escritorio con mis demás cosas amontonadas

— **Por lo que veo, el trabajo de un héroe no tiene horarios ¿Y ahora que paso? ¿Con quién te agarraste a golpes?** — Le pregunte, pero el chico gato no me respondió, solo comenzó a quitarse el traje de la parte de arriba para que pudiera ver su cuerpo todo magullado.

No se quitó su máscara, como de costumbre.

Siempre era lo mismo desde aquel día.

* * *

 _Si bien ya me encontraba en 4do. semestre de enfermería aun no me podía relajar, pues siempre me decían que desde que entras hasta 5to o 6to semestre era sufrimiento y filtros, por eso a media noche, me encontraba memorizando los temas de microbiología en mi azotea pues mañana tenía un examen, el ambiente estaba fresco pues aun el invierno no se había ido._

 _Iba a dar por concluida mi sesión de estudio hasta que algo o más bien alguien había aterrizado en su balcón, era Chat Noir un "héroe" muy famoso de parís, combatía supervillanos y a veces ayudaba a disminuir la delincuencia, robos y demás._

 _Todos los días lo veía._

 _Salía en las noticias, programas de espectáculo, revistas, en todas partes, prácticamente desayunas, comías y cenabas a Chat Noir, era toda una sensación, pero lo que tenía de estrella lo tenía de rompecorazones o al menos eso decía la prensa rosa._

— _ **Disculpe My lady, solo tomare un respiro y me voy**_ _— Me dijo todo coqueto_

 _La prensa rosa no se equivocó._

 _Apenas iba a caminar se desplomo en el suelo—Señor Héroe—Dije, no sabía cómo llamarlo_

— _ **¿Señor?**_ _—su voz sonaba adolorida—_ _ **Si apenas te llevo unos 3 años**_ _— Me dijo intentando sonar cómico a lo que solo me sonroje, quizás lo había ofendido_

— _ **¿Llamo a la ambulancia?**_ _— Le pregunte, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento_

— _ **No, solo déjame descansar un rato, luego me iré no te preocupes**_ _—Pidió a lo que yo accedí puse su brazo sobre mis hombros haciendo que se apoyara, lo metí a mi habitación y lo puse a descansar en mi pequeño sillón rosa._

 _La herida de su hombro se estaba abriendo más y el joven perdía mucha sangre por lo que me asuste más, no sabía que hacer muy apenas ese semestre, me habían enseñado a saturar, una novata como yo que iba a hacer, pero no me podía echar para atrás, sabiendo que en el afuera iba a hacer en tiempo límite._

— _ **Disculpa, pero creo que, si no te atiendes inmediatamente te puedes desangrar**_ _— Le dije un poco nerviosa_

— _ **No creo que sepas mucho y no es por ofender**_ _— Me dijo todo serio_

— _ **Estudio enfermería, quizás te puedo ayudar un poco, luego puedes ir a checar a un hospital**_ _— Le dije muy segura, su herida seguía abierta, me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta—_ _ **Si me dejas ayudarte necesito que te quítes el traje, no vayas a pensar mal, no soy como tus fans**_ _—El solo se rio, pero milagrosamente hizo caso_

 _Se retiró la parte de arriba del traje solo dejando sus pantalones y su máscara, tenía muy buen cuerpo, aunque estuviera magullado y cubierto de sangre. Por más que me de igual quien fuera, no podía negar que tenía lo suyo._

 _Examine las heridas tal y como me habían indicado que hiciera en mis clases siguiendo todos los pasos, solo dos heridas necesitaban puntos, las demás eran superficiales, con cuidado saque mis cosas que irónicamente usaba para las practicas, ahora pondría a prueba todo lo que había aprendido._

 _Esterilice los materiales, saque un montón de gasas, acerque la jarra que tenía con agua en mi mesita de noche que tenía ahí por si me daba sed a mitad de la noche, ahora su agua sería utilizada para otras cosas, empecé a limpiar con gasas mojadas todas las heridas, luego use un poco de antiséptico para limpiar las heridas superficiales y parcharlas, ahora solo faltaba la herida del hombro y la de la espalda superior que tenía que cocer._

 _Empezaría con la del hombro_

— _ **No tengo anestesia y si la tuviera no te la pondría, no se aplicarla, esa cosa me da miedo**_ _— me confesé, no quería que pensara que era una descuidada_

— _ **Descuida, yo me puedo aguantar**_

 _Empecé a cocer la herida con cuidado me llevé cerca de unas 2 horas, no quería hacer nada mal._

 _Cuando termine de cocer la herida, la parche y luego las vende al menos para ese día._

— _ **Esta todo cubierto y solo será por este día, es mejor que vayas al hospital y si no vas porque es lo más seguro, cuando llegues a tu casa descúbrelas, necesitan estar al aire libre**_ _— Le dije como toda nerd_

— _ **Gracias**_ _— Me dijo, sus gracias pareció sincero, intento pararse, pero no pudo, estaba muy agotado_

— _ **Es mejor que pases un rato aquí, más bien que descanses, estas muy cansado, no te conviene saltar de un lado a otro, solo te abrirás las heridas, acuéstate en mi cama**_ _—Le dije fui a quitarle mis peluches y cosas que le podrían incomodar_

 _El no objeto nada por lo que parecía estar de acuerdo y era una buena señal, no tendría que pelear con él_

— _ **Gracias por ayudarme y sobre todo por no llamar a la prensa, ambulancia o tus padres**_ _— Me dijo con ojos decaídos_

— _ **De nada, supuse que querías privacidad además eres mi primer paciente**_ _— Dije mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse en mi cama—_ _ **Yo dormiré en mi sillón si necesitas algo me hablas**_ _— Él solo asintió, recogí las cosas y toda evidencia posible, mañana haría lo demás y me acosté en mi sillón, tenía sueño, pero no dormí inmediatamente, aunque por otro lado el gato ya estaba roncando a lo que yo también me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo._

 _Sonó mi despertador y cuando me levante el gato ya no estaba, solo se encontraba una rosa y una nota con un "gracias", solo pude sonreír, fue una noche bastante entretenida y se lo agradecía pues no creía que lo volvería a ver._

* * *

Oh pero que ingenua era, a partir de ahí seguido iba a verla pues terminaba con lesiones que ella terminaba curando, lo único que le dijo.

"Me gusta la privacidad"

Lo entendía, pero no tenía siempre material médico, por lo que el a veces sin estar herido le empezó a llevar lo que necesitaba para curarlo.

¿En pago a sus servicios?

Posiblemente así era, nunca objete nada pues el material solía ser bastante caro.

Luego de un mes empezó a llegar con regalos pequeños un collar, o una pulsera, unos aretes, era su modo de agradecimiento para conmigo después de curarlo o incluso dejarlo dormir un rato ahí en mi sillón.

Después de unos meses seguía trayéndome material para curarlo, además de obsequios, pero le agrego a siempre despedirse de mí con un beso en la frente, realmente no entendía a este gato.

Hasta ahora no lo entendía en absoluto.

— **Está bien si no contestas, igual saldrá mañana en las noticias** — dije mientras revisaba las heridas del gatito, todas eran superficiales, solo 1 me preocupaba porque iba a necesitar algunos puntos

— **¿Esta herida del brazo con que te la hiciste?** — Pregunte mientras servía en un vaso agua de la pequeña jarra que siempre tenía en la habitación, para limpiar sus heridas

— **Caí entre unos tubos, creo que ahí fue cuando me la hice** —Contesto

Remoje unas gasas para limpiar las heridas superficiales de los brazos y espalda alta del joven, pasando cuidadosamente por cada herida, repetí el mismo proceso con un antiséptico* para las heridas superficiales, yendo lentamente de herida en herida.

A pesar del ardor y del picor que seguramente sentía, nunca se casó.

— **Esto va a arder y doler un poco** — Dije para en seguida limpiar con suero la herida más grande y suturarla para al final limpiarla con algún antiséptico también.

Parcho y vendo cada herida del cuerpo del gato que tenía en frente

— **Y estas listo, ya puedes irte** — Dije mientras guardaba sus cosas y escondía la evidencia

— **Gracias pequeña** —era uno de los apodos que me había puesto, pues el héroe de país le sacaba una cabeza y media

Se iba a ir, pero antes de saltar por aquel balcón, se me acerco para besar mi frente y de paso susurrar en mi odio un "Bonitos pendientes" a lo me sonroje pues me los había regalado hace un mes, puso en mi mano una caja pequeña negra con un listón verde, para luego alejarse de mi habitación.

Siempre era igual, venia todo herido como un gato callejero, se dejaba curar, me daba un beso en su frente, un regalo y se iba sin decir nada más.

¿Qué clase de relación era esa?

No sabía ni me importaba en ese momento después lo averiguaría

Mañana sabría qué era lo que le había regalado, por mientras yo descansaría mientras podía antes de que amaneciera.

Mañana seria otro día

* * *

 **Notas del Autora:** No soy muy fan del _#marichat_ pero esta cosa que me salió precisamente este día y me pareció bonito, está cosa esta como un drabble en un grupo de Facebook, lo puse ahí porque "YOLO" hahahaha espero que les haya gustado de corazón.

En el grupo de Facebook está muy corto y en tercera persona creo… no sé cómo se llama sinceramente y aquí lo puse en primera persona, Marinette, quise experimentar este tipo de escrito a ver si no me salió todo ogete.

Y bueno gracias por todo y por leer esta cosa 😊

Y si me dejan un review muchas gracias de antemano, bye los amo ❤

 **Espabilar:** Hacer pasar a alguien del estado de modorra o sueño al de vigilia y actividad

 **Antiseptico:** Que se emplea para destruir los gérmenes que infectan un organismo vivo o para evitar su existencia.

Hora de finalización: 10:16 pm


	2. Enferma

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

 **Pareja: Chat Noir x Marinette**

 **Autora** : Esta historia no ha sido beteada y/o mínimo revisada por alguien por consecuente este relato puede venir con muchas fallas desde ortográficas hasta falta de lógica entre párrafo y párrafo entre cambios de narrador de primera, segunda y tercera persona, agradezco y amo su paciencia, muchas gracias por leerla **.**

 **01:30 a.m.**

* * *

 **Vendajes**

 **II**

 **Enferma**

* * *

Ciertamente me encontraba en una situación bastante problemática, tenía miedo, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada, digo, ¿Cómo bajas del pico de un edificio sola sin ayuda o mínimo una escalera?

Al señor Chat Noir se le había ocurrido dejarme en la mera punta donde hace un frio de infierno y eso que era una tarde de primavera, el clima en la parte baja como a unos 40 pisos hacía calor, pero no estaba ahí y ciertamente yo no tenía suéteres o abrigos como para usar en ese momento, tampoco es como que pienses que lo usaras porque posiblemente te quedes atrapada en el pico de adorno de un edificio.

— **¡Estúpido Gato!** — Refunfuñe, está bien... me había salvado en el momento exacto de aquel monstruo que había aparecido, es como si hubiera estado esperando que pasara esto.

¿Por qué simplemente no me pudo dejar un poco retirado del lugar para poder irme a mi casa como a las demás personas?

Reitero, ¡Estúpido gato!

Pero no... Me tuvo que dejar en la cima de un edificio donde hace mucho frio y yo solo con manga corta, estuve esperando alrededor de 15 minutos o tal vez fueron más pero llegue al punto de desesperarme pues el señor gato no se dignaba a ir por mí, estuve a punto de agarrar mi celular e intentar comunicarme con alguien para que me ayudara a bajar, cuando alguien me tomo de mi cintura y me alzo por los cielos, no tuve que ni voltear ni decirle nada pues ya sabía que era él.

— **¡Diablos! ¿No pudiste tardar más?** — Estaba con frio y enojada, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y descansar un rato era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

— **Disculpa My Lady, solo que la batalla se puso más difícil que de costumbre** — Mínimo de disculpaba sinceramente — **Pero no puedes negar que donde te deje se veía completamente parís, creo que fue una hermosa vista para ti**

— **Hacia frio Chat y yo con manga corta, creo que mas que "admirar el paisaje" estaba concentrada en temblar y pensar como bajar de ahí**

— **Nunca te olvidaría My lady, nunca, no lo vuelvas a repetir, además ya te dije que intente terminar rápido, pero me fue imposible, solo me interesaba ponerte a salvo**

— **¡Ajam! Como si fuera a creerte, pero en fin no hay que entrar en discusiones** —Le dije para zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas— **¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con el monstruo?** — Le pregunte para cambiar de tema

— **Normal, ni bien ni mal, fue como cualquier otro día—** Me dijo con la vista puesta en el camino— **¿Y a ti como te fue?**

— **Bien, hoy fui a hacer practicas al hospital de la universidad, luego fui a comer con unos amigos y al finalizar las clases un compañero me acompaño a la biblioteca y ahora estoy contigo** — Cuando mencioné algo sobre mi compañero pude sentir un leve apretón en las zonas donde me estaba agarrando, me carga estilo princesa, por lo que sentía el apretón en mi espalda y piernas, aunque no pude identificar porque y obviamente no le iba a preguntar.

— **Bastante ajetreado tu día ¿No?**

— **La verdad es que no, como fue por lapsus de tiempo, había ocasiones en los que no hacia nada. Pero supongo que es normal en la vida universitaria.**

— **Eso es cierto** —Eso me sorprendió— **a mi me pasaba, tu ventaja es que podías matar el tiempo con tus compañeros, yo normalmente me la pasaba solo o solo con un amigo o dos**

— **Espera… eso significa… ¿Tu ya terminaste la universidad? ¿Tu estudiaste?**

— **Creo que hable de más, Bogaboo por tu seguridad mejor ahórrate tus preguntas—** Y regreso el gato que se cree gracioso— **Lo más importante aquí ¿Por qué te asombra de que haya estudiado?**

— **Pues no sé, pensé que tu único trabajo era ser héroe**

— **¿Y morirme de hambre? No gracias, sabes, las personas en realidad exaltan lo que hago, pero no tengo remuneración económica solo es gratis ¿Sabes algo sobre Spyderman?**

— **Sip**

— **Hago las cosas igual que él**

— **¿O sea vives en un cuarto de 4 x 4? —** Juguetee con el

— **No tan así My lady… Pero creo que me doy a entender**

— **Si, solo jugaba contigo** — le comenté jugando, la platica se me hizo tan amena que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado hasta que mis pies tocaron en mi azotea— **Sabes Chat Noir, tienes un buen corazón después de todo** —Le mencioné sonriendo

— **¿Después de todo? Sabes que, mejor no me contestes, nos vemos bichito** —Y antes de saltar de mi azotea me dio un beso en la frente como de costumbre a lo que solo le di una sonrisa, sabría que volvería, después de todo los _gatos callejeros_ regresan.

* * *

Ese día había transcurrido normal como de costumbre, problemas en la oficina, no había solo día en que no hubiera problemas, ya sea chico o grande, siempre terminaba arreglándolos.

Aproximadamente a mediodía decidí tomarme un respiro por lo que procedí a ir a una pequeña cafetería cerca de mi trabajo, el día estaba soleado, pero aun así podía sentir un poco de frio en el ambiente, al llegar la camarera me saludo ya que era cliente frecuente, termine pidiendo lo de siempre un café americano negro y un panecillo para acompañarlo.

Al terminar con mis alimentos decidí regresar a mi trabajo, page la cuenta y decidí retirarme, todo hubiera seguido tranquilo si no fuera por un maldito monstruo, por más veces que salves a la ciudad el todo el tiempo ah de verse en peligro, digo a mi me encantaría que se quedara a salvo, soy como el sirviente y no solo como superhéroe si no también en mi trabajo, es decir, no lo pueden dejar en paz unos 5 minutos, pero siempre será problema tras problema, a veces siento que por esto me hago cada vez mas viejo.

Me cambie rápidamente donde no me vieran y me apresure a enfrentarme a mi oponente, si no fuera porque un ataque iba directamente a mi bichito, porque mi bichito tenia que estar cerca de este problema, lo que más quiero es alejarla de los problemas, no tarde ni 30 segundos cuando ya la tenia en brazos por lo que la deje en el lugar mas seguro posible.

— **Espera aquí My Lady** —Le dije antes de saltar a lo que solo escuché un " _ **espera chat**_ " Obviamente no me regrese había algo mas importante que ocuparme de momento, intente terminar con " _el problema_ " pero no me fue posible me tomo más de lo esperado, al terminar me dirigí nuevamente a donde había dejado a mi bichito.

— **¡Estúpido Gato! ¡Diablos! ¿No pudiste tardar más?** — comenzó a decirme por no decirme gritar, la entendía me había tardado mas de lo esperado.

— **Disculpa My Lady, solo que la batalla se puso más difícil que de costumbre** — Me disculpe sinceramente — **Pero no puedes negar que donde te deje con una vista hermosa** — Le dije intentando excusarme.

— **Hacia frio Chat y yo con manga corta, creo que más que "admirar el paisaje" estaba concentrada en temblar y pensar como bajar de ahí —** La verdad es que si se sentía frio, pero en mi mente solo pensé en ponerla a salvo y llevarla yo a casa, a veces Marinette era mi válvula de escape y es algo que no quería perder.

— **Nunca te olvidaría My lady, nunca, no lo vuelvas a repetir, además ya te dije que intente terminar rápido, pero me fue imposible, solo me interesaba ponerte a salvo**

— **¡Ajam! Como si fuera a creerte, pero en fin no hay que entrar en discusiones** ¿ **Y? ¿Cómo te fue con el monstruo?** — Se notaba que quería cambiar de temas a lo que le platique de principio a fin mi aventura mientras avanzábamos por la ciudad, al terminar la pequeña conversación cambiamos de tema para hacer más ameno el viaje a su casa, cuando la deje en su azotea le di un beso en la frente como era mi costumbre para despedirme, su piel era tan tersa y suave pero algo definitivamente no me gusta y era que se sentía un poco caliente, solo esperaba que ese cambio de temperatura no la haya afectado.

Luego le haría una visita exprés, termine mi día de lo mas normal, para llegar a mi morada y descansar para que diera inicio a otro día, que también transcurrió con tranquilidad, salvo que decidí ir a casa de Marinette al anochecer, al asomarme por su ventanal, la pude ver acostada en su cama, algo no se veía bien así que decidí entrar.

— **¿Marinette?** — Susurre, pero no me contesto, por lo que me internet aún más en su habitación que permanecía solo alumbrada con su lampara de mesita de noche.

Estaba acurrucada en su cama junto a su peluche, era como una niña pequeña, le puse la mano en la frente lo cual quité inmediatamente, mi pequeña esta ardiendo, era mi culpa la había dejado en un lugar bastante frio.

— **¿Chat?**

— **Aquí esto bichito, descansa—** Le dije en tono bajito

Cuando quise cambiarle el paño que tenia en la frente para humedecerlo, la puerta se abrió por lo que me escondí rápidamente, era la madre de Marinette que había ido para darle un poco de medicina, la señora al salir cerro la ventana que por accidente había dejado medio abierta y luego se retiró.

Al irse la señora me acerque nuevamente a My Lady para al fin humedecer el paño y volverlo a poner en la frente de mi pequeña.

— **¿Chat?** — Volvió a preguntar

— **¿Sí?**

— **No te vayas por favor** —Me pidió con un hilito de voz

— **Aquí estaré cuidándote toda la noche como tu superhéroe personal tu descansa**

Ya no me dijo nada después de lo que le dije, al parecer se había quedado dormida, era la primera vez que cuidaba de alguien por lo que estuve toda la noche con ella, cambiándole el paño o cubriéndola cuando se destapaba, al menos al pasar las horas se notaba un poco la mejoría.

Al amanecer decidí irme antes de que la señora regresara para checar a Marinette, la deje cubierta antes de retirarme, antes de salir, le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, era una falta de respeto, pero no me pude resistir, era mi bichito, la quería para mí así que guardaría este pequeño altercado como mi mayor secreto.

— **Mejórate por favor** —Susurre mas para mi que para ella.

Dejé un pequeño presente como disculpa, pero ella merecía mucho más, era un broche de pelo, lo único que esperaba vérselo puesto algún día y con esa imagen decidí dejar la morada de Marinette.

* * *

 _ **¿FIN?**_

04:22 am

 _¿Comentarios?_


	3. Compartir

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

 **Pareja: Chat Noir x Marinette**

 **Autora** : Esta historia no ha sido beteada y/o mínimo revisada por alguien además de escribir a altas horas de la noche por consecuente este relato puede venir con muchas fallas desde ortográficas hasta falta de lógica entre párrafo y párrafo entre cambios de narrador de primera, segunda y tercera persona, agradezco y amo su paciencia, muchas gracias por leerla **.**

19/06/2019 10:25 pm

* * *

 **Vendajes**

 **III**

 **Compartir**

* * *

— **Madre mía Marinette, ¡Qué diablos llevas puesto!** —Esa era la voz de mi amiga Alya, la llevo conociendo de toda la vida, es mi mejor amiga y a pesar de ser quien es, no puedo traicionar la confianza de Chat Noir, desde que nuestros caminos se separaron al graduarnos del Bachillerato, acordamos irnos juntas de regreso a casa siempre que no tuviéramos más actividades, normalmente nos masajeábamos antes de esperarnos mutuamente, puede que no tomáramos la misma carrera, pero eso no impedía que nos encontráramos en el bus de regreso a casa aunque ella bajara primero, era nuestra manera de pasar tiempo juntas.

— **¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?**

— **¿Te atreves a preguntar qué pasa? Mira eso rodeando tu cuello, se parece al nuevo collar que Bvlgari acaba de sacar una pequeña esmeralda engarzada en finas líneas de oro con una pequeña Catarina bañado en oro blanco y diamantes, esa bazofia cuenta mucho**

— **Tranquila es imitación, aparte fue un regalo de un amigo no creo que pueda comprar algo tan caro como eso** — Alya estudiaba periodismo y al parecer para no hacer tanto esfuerzo en sus tareas investigo sobre las nuevas joyas que habrían salido al mercado.

Chat Noir no tenía donde caer muerto, así que supongo que todo lo que me regalaba era imitación, sencillo y nada pomposo, según como era una chica sencilla que tenía luz propia no habría necesidad de algo llamativo.

— **Así que… ¿Nuevo pretendiente eh?** — Me canturreo

— **No es lo que crees, es solo un amigo, además lo cure, así que supongo que me lo regalo como compensación**

— **Pues debió encontrar una muy buena imitación, esa cosa que traes puesta, la original está arriba de 24,000 euros, es mucha pasta, la que traerías encima si fuera original.**

— **Pero no lo es, solo es un pequeño agradecimiento, es buen chico**

— **¿Y cómo es?** —Esa necesidad de información solo era producto de su parte chismosa, supongo que eso se necesita como periodista

— **Veamos, es alto, rubio y de ojos verdes; bastante fornido y de piel clara, es lo único que te voy a decir**

— **¡Que! Al menos dime su nombre, por favor**

— **No, porque conociéndote seguramente encontrarías información de el de bajo de las rocas** —No era que no quisiera darle el nombre, es que simplemente no lo sabía y tampoco iba a decirle _"fíjate que me estoy viendo con el famoso superhéroe de parís"_ era ilógico y por respeto a la promesa que le hice al gato roñoso, tampoco iba a confesar.

— **Bueno, al menos prométeme que algún día se hacen pareja, me lo vas a presentar** —Me dijo extendiendo el dedo meñique

— **Por el chiquito** —No estaba mintiendo prácticamente, ella dijo: "si algún día se hacen pareja" y no creo que el gato callejero y yo lo fuéramos hacer, es mi sujeto de prueba

Continuamos el resto del trayecto hablando sobre los chicos de nuestras clases, los compañeros las tareas y las actividades que llevamos hasta que ella se tuvo que bajar en su parada, al momento en que ella puso un pie fuera de autobús, saque mis audífonos para escuchar música el resto del camino. Era una de las partes más relajantes que me ofrecía la vida.

Al llegar a la pastelería salude a mis padres y me subí a la planta alta para comer y terminar los deberes para más de rato descansar, era lo mejor, mañana tendría un examen y seguro iba a estar toda la noche estudiando, era mejor descansar un rato y luego estudiar.

* * *

Al terminar de cenar me despedí de mis padres que seguramente ellos ya estaban rumbo a descansar, después de todo trabajar en una pastelería era algo muy pesado.

Me encerré en mi habitación, para que el ruido que causara se escuchara lo mínimo, creo que algún día le pondré a mi habitación hule espuma, dicen que era buen aislante de sonidos, aunque a veces pienso que con el sueño pesado de mis padres a veces lo veo como un gasto inútil.

Me quite los aretes y el collar que me había regalado Chat Noir y los puse en el joyero que tenía, tendría que conseguir uno nuevo todo gracias a ese estúpido gato, si no eran pulseras, eran collares o aretes, de última instancia anillos, todos de muy buen gusto.

Siento que son muchos regalos…

Sacando al gato de mi mente, me dispuse a estudiar apague las luces y solo con la luz del escritorio, maldita Psicología y salud mental sobre todo porque era más memorizar que otra cosa.

* * *

3:28 de la madrugada

Seguía haciendo guías y haciendo notas de lo más importante o de lo que vendría en el examen, hasta que escuche un click de la ventana

— **Ahora que te lastimaste Chat** —Dije en tono bajo sin siquiera voltearme, obtendría un 20* en el examen, estaba más que dicho

— **¡My Lady! ¿cómo sabias que era yo? Dejando eso de lado, deberías ponerle más seguridad a tu ventana, sabes que cualquiera se puede meter. Seria espantoso para mi si algo te pasara.**

— **Mi seguridad está bien, estamos el tercer piso, tu eres el único loco que puede pegar tremendos saltos** —Le mencione por fin volteándome.

—Sigo inconforme con esa respuesta, un día te traeré un broche más seguro o algún sistema de seguridad, eres hermosa, cualquiera puede entrar y aprovecharte de ti

— **No lo necesito, mi ventana es perfectamente segura y más en un tercer piso**

— **Aunque si pusieras un sistema de seguridad no podría venir tan libremente, mejor yo me encargare de tu seguridad, mientras estés a mi lado te mantendré a salvo** —Menciono ignorándome y aparentemente analizando cómo podría volver más seguro mí entorno

— **Por última vez, no necesito un sistema de seguridad, rendijas de mental o cualquier cosa que tu apestosa mente de gato maquine** —Mi tono de voz se alzó un poco, no lo suficiente para despertar a los demás habitantes.

— **Auch, eres cruel bichito y yo que venía a verte, aparte huelo bien, deberías acercarte a olfatearme, seguro te gusta mi nueva loción.**

— **No gracias, tengo que estudiar y al parecer no estas herido, es más… ¿Por qué viniste si estas en perfecta forma?**

— **Estaba haciendo una ronda por esta zona y se me ocurrió venir, para variar no había monstruos o alguna otra cosa que perturbara la paz, decidí venir a ver si estabas despierta y o sorpresa una tuene luz saliendo de tu habitación, así que heme aquí**

— **Si no estás herido, vete que tengo que estudiar**

— **¿Qué estudias?** —El gato aparentemente quería compañía, pero no estaba para eso aunque pensándolo bien le preguntaría por los regalos

— **Psicología y Salud mental, oye Chat te tengo una pregunta** —le comente caminando directamente a mi joyero

— **Sera un honor disipar las dudas de My Lady, siempre y cuando no tengan que ver con mi identidad**

— **No es eso, si no sobre otra cosa, son imitación ¿verdad?** —Le dije extendiendo el collar que me había regalado hace poco.

Nuestras miradas estaban una frente a la otra por lo que lo vi dudar antes de responder

— **¿Por qué pregunta My Lady?** —El zopenco tenía que responder con otra pregunta

— **Solo los tontos responden con otra pregunta, pero eso no es lo importante, mi mejor amiga hizo no hace mucho un reportaje sobre las nuevas tendencias de joyería así qué ella fue la que me informo, ¿Son imitación verdad?** — pregunte, nuevamente caminando de nuevo a mi joyero para guardar la pieza que había sacado— **No quiero regalos caros Chat, no los necesito, no me sentiría cómoda con eso, además necesitas pensar en ti y en mantenerte.**

— **Son imitación, no te preocupes, a una vieja amiga le gusta hacer piezas así, es como su pasatiempo así que, despreocúpate, tú úsalos, se ven realmente hermosos en ti.** —Menciono, su mano ya estaba acariciando la mi mejilla

— **Si es así, está bien, realmente son piezas muy bonitas, si tu amiga quisiera, trabajaría como joyera, tiene muy buena mano.**

— **Todas esas piezas son pensadas en ti, así que tu solo disfrútalas** —A lo que solo pude sonreír y sobreponer mi mano sobre la suya

Pasaron cerca de 40 minutos y el reloj marcaba ya las 4:10 de la madrugada, Chat me ayudo a estudiar haciendo algunas preguntas y que yo respondiera fue muy amable de su parte, los últimos momentos nos la pasamos hablando de nuestra vida diaria, más bien sobre mi vida, todo se centraba en mí y una que otra pregunta sobre él, era difícil sacarle información.

— **Chat, dormiré un rato, es estúpido decirte esto, pero ya es tarde, si quieres puedes dormir en mi pequeño sofá o irte como prefieras**

— **¿Es una broma verdad?**

— **No ¿Por qué?**

— **Por el hecho de que no quepo ahí, me torceré…**

— **Es eso, el suelo o irte a tu casa, así que decide pequeño minino**

— **Como minino que soy usurpare tu cama**

— **Pero que cosas dices, es mi cama, no podemos dormir juntos**

— **¿Porque no?, llevo ya meses viniendo contigo, tu piel me reconoce, además de que si hubiera querido hacer algo, ya lo habría hecho** —No encontraba realmente fallas en su lógica

— **Solo no te sobrepases que tengo un escalpelo escondido** —Le dije amenazándolo

Apague la mesita de noche y puse el despertador a las 6:30 debía seguir estudiando, mi padres bajaban a preparar la tienda cerca de las 5 am por lo que regularmente la visita de mi madre eran cerca de las 6:50 para verificar que ya despertaba.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, era la primera vez que dormiría con un chico y no era cualquier chico, al acomodarnos en la cama él se quedó cerca de la pared, a mi dejándome en la orilla, al acobijarnos, sentí inmediatamente el calor de otro cuerpo, esto era una nueva sensación para mí, no sabría cómo dormir esa noche, pero entre más pensaba sobre eso, mas cansada me sentía por lo que no sentí al momento de quedar profundamente dómida, aunque mi sueño y la comodidad que me envolvía no durara mucho.

Al sonar la molesta alarma, estire mi brazo para apagarla, estaba tan cómoda que no quería pararme, por lo que me di vuelta para acurrucarme pero una colonia de hombre inundo mis fosas nasales, al reaccionar un poco más me di cuenta que mi cara estaba demasiado cerca del pecho de Chat, sentí que los colores me subían a la cara, me tenía bien sujeta con ambos brazos y en su cara aun con la máscara se vislumbraba paz absoluta.

El gato tenia lo suyo y era bastante guapo, sabría que me arrepentiría de eso, era absolutamente malo lo que haría, pero algo en mi interior decía hazlo, le robe un beso al gatito durmiente, era como el típico ángel y demonio que se encontraban en tus hombros y en este caso el demonio había ganado.

La buena noticia era que él estaba dormido. Como pude me deshice de su agarre con cuidado de no despertarlo, era mejor que durmiera un poco más, supongo que la vida de héroe requería demasiado esfuerzo.

Tome mi ropa y me metí al pequeño baño de mi alcoba para asearme y cambiarme, al estar lista baje al comedor saludando a mis padres, desayune y le lleve un poco de fruta a Chat. Al subir el gato ya se encontraba despierto.

— **Bueno días, hace mucho que no dormía tan cómodamente** —Me canturreo mientras buscaba entre mis cosas un cepillo dental, eran de las cosas que me daban en la universidad para promover salud bucal en mis practicas por lo que a veces recibía un puñado de cepillos en bolsitas.

— **Buenos días, que bueno que despertaste de buen humor, ahora, lava tus dientes y desayuna que en unos momentos debo irme** —Le mencione dándole el cepillo en una bolsita.

Con toda la flojera del mundo se levantó y tomo el cepillo para acatar mis indicaciones, se encerró y solo escuche el agua fluir, el gato fue bastante rápido pues aun no terminaba de ordenar mis libros.

— **¿Fruta para desayunar?**

— **Claro, algo no tan agresivo para tu estómago, pero aun así debes comer un poco más, no pude traerte más alimento** —Sin cuestionar más, se comió la poca fruta que le traje

— **Gracias por tu hospitalidad** —menciono dándome el pequeño tazón, lo deje en el escritorio, cuando vuelva lo lavaría

— **De nada, pero debes irte ya que yo haré lo mismo**

— **Si ya sé que me corres, en fin, te veré pronto** —me dijo abriendo la ventanilla de mi habitación— **Pero antes…—** Sin poder reaccionar el gato ya se encontraba besando mis labios, los colores se me subieron a mi rostro

— **Me la debías bichito** —Estúpido gato, estaba despierto— **Ahora si me voy, suerte en tu examen, por cierto, como lo imagine, el prendedor te queda hermoso** —menciono antes de saltar y desaparecer entre los tejados parisinos

Cuando volví a reaccionar palme mi cabeza descubriendo un pequeño broche que evitaba que el cabello se cayera de mi lado izquierdo, era algo sencillo, más que broche era un pasador grande y delgado, color plateado que en la punta tenía una pequeña piedra azul.

Lo único que pude hacer fue a volvérmelo a colocar y emprender viaje hacia mi universidad no sin antes susurrar un gracias al viento.

* * *

 _Finalizado a las 6:11 de la mañana 20/06/19_

 **N/A:** Bien, aquí valiendo verga como siempre, pero al acabe el capítulo, Solo para aclarar cuando Marinette dijo sacare un 20, el sistema de calificación en Francia es de 0 a 20, al menos en carrera, maestría y doctorado algo bastante extraño he de decir, al menos así me platico mi primo que hizo su maestría en Francia.


End file.
